<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Good Luck by zirkkun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27730054">Good Luck</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zirkkun/pseuds/zirkkun'>zirkkun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Undertale Imagines I Accidentally Turned Into Fics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Crosstale | XTale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underverse (Undertale), Inktale Sans is a Jerk (Undertale), Not Beta Read, One Shot, Other, POV Second Person, Short One Shot, Unrequited Crush, no pronouns for reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:01:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27730054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zirkkun/pseuds/zirkkun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>XGaster did not peg himself to be the kind of person to accidentally fall for one of his creations. Ink is of no help for his struggle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>W. D. Gaster/Reader, XGaster (XTale)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Undertale Imagines I Accidentally Turned Into Fics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Good Luck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>"xtale gaster meeting, becoming friends and finally becoming in love with the reader. And everyone knew that xtale gaster likes the reader expect the reader. headcanons pls." - the ask that inspired this one</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="post-content">
<p></p><div class="note-item note-item-asker">
<p></p><div class="text">
<p></p></div><div class="avatar"><p>XGaster doesn’t talk to a lot of people. XChara, who hates him, XFrisk, who couldn’t care less about him, and XAlphys, who’s more or less controlled entirely by XGaster. That pretty much only leaves Ink. And Ink is the <em>last</em> person <em>anyone </em>wants to tell their secrets to. But… XGaster doesn’t really have anyone else. So he caves and eventually rants out his struggles after ages of holding it in – how long? Who knows, he’s played with time too much to even know what time is. Whatever it is, all he knows is that it has been far too long that such a burden has been pulling him away from his work, and he needs to dump it out <em>somewhere</em> before it stops him from working entirely.</p></div></div><div class="replies"><p>Ink will, after hearing this rant, more than likely have a plan to immediately tell you first and foremost… until XGaster tells him not to. It’s more than likely you’re technically someone he “made” in his world of XTale as well, since he doesn’t really get out much, so that’s just putting more salt in his wound (XGaster to English translator’s note: his “wound” means he cares about you. Stars forbid he has normal emotions.) You’re just something he made, right? Just some part of his world he could delete, replace, or restart in a second, no more permanent than any other person here? So <em>why</em> the <em>hell</em> does he care about you so much? It’s frustrating. And distracting. He could get rid of the problem so easily, of course, but… something’s holding him back.</p><p>Anyway, Ink likes chaos, and XGaster brooding to himself is not chaos. Ink tells you immediately that XGaster is crushing on you anyway, despite being told not to.</p><p>From here, well, either you probably had no idea who XGaster was, or you do, and had no idea he liked you in any capacity whatsoever. In fact, you figured the exact opposite. And, um… What exactly are you supposed to do with this information? You barely know the guy, and he’s busy all the time. There’s not really a whole lot you can do in response, not that you can think of. You don’t even have many of your own opinions on XGaster, much less such strong feelings towards him.</p><p>Ink is <em>notoriously bad</em> with anything revolving around relationships, which is definitely 100% why he decides to take it upon himself to give you advice on how to approach XGaster.</p><p>Step one: Give him chocolate milk. Step two: good luck.</p><p>“Good luck?”</p><p>Oh. Ink’s gone.</p><p>Wonder what that meant.</p></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>